


A pink coloured heart forecast

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [20]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Unknown feelings, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: “Is there anything you want, Akako-chan?”Nonchalantly, Koizumi pulls a chocolate bar out of her bag and hands it to the other girl.
Relationships: Koizumi Akako/Nakamori Aoko
Series: Impetuous Souls [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A pink coloured heart forecast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).



The female students of the Ekoda High School decided to celebrate Valentine's Day early this year, as they would otherwise have to wait until Monday in order to hand out their chocolates.

Or hand out their romantic chocolates on the very day the event occurs, Sunday, which undoubtedly would leave no room for excuses for those less brave.

This year, too, Koizumi Akako decided to hand out chocolates to every male student in her class, and even some outside of it.

There is, in the end, no better way to train your loyal subjects than by giving them something their heart desires - chocolate given by a beautiful young woman should do the trick.

Most of them still had to abide by the 'only accept my chocolate' rule - mainly because she never corrected them on their not entirely wrong assumption that said rule was still in effect - but others, such as Hakuba Saguru and Kuroba Kaito, did not.

That is, they would if Kuroba would actually accept her chocolate this year. But unsurprisingly, the secret Phantom Thief did not even dare to come close to her chocolates after the previous year.

She wasn't even planning on doing anything to him this time! What an ungrateful man. Still. There were two more special chocolates she had to hand out: One for the Blue Parrot billiard bar owner, Koonosuke Jii, and one for Nakamori Aoko.

Who, once again, seems to have trouble giving Kaitou KID- no, Kuroba Kaito her chocolates. Such a pitiful sight. At least it provides the teenage witch with a good excuse - to herself - to call Aoko over.

“Nakamori-san, could you come over here for a moment?”

She waves her over to the table she's seated on, pink chocolate bar hidden inside of her bag. The other girl feels like she cannot trust what she is hearing: Did Akako just call Nakamori over to join her?

The mysterious beauty is currently, as is customary on Valentine's Day, encircled by various boys of different classes, giving out chocolate left and right.

To Aoko's knowledge, her classmate loves to bathe in the attention of her ‘slaves’ round-the-clock, so why is it that she now wants to talk to the girl with the tousled hair instead?

It's not that she doesn't usually talk to her. After all, they were friends, but Akako seems rather busy playing her annual game in the matters of love.

“Hai!” Akako blurts out as she is already on her way to Akako, passing through the crowd to get to her friend.

Glancing at the fawning students around her, the high school girl can only wonder what it would be like to have so many people drooling over you.

It definitely is a lot of responsibility, although Koizumi seems to be able to handle herself just fine, as expected. Aoko being herself, she bumps against a student in the process followed by a quick apology, then coming to a halt in front of the auburn-eyed temptress.

“Is there anything you want, Akako-chan?”

Nonchalantly, Koizumi pulls the chocolate bar out of her bag and hands it to the other girl, glancing to the side as she does so.

Her unlikely friend should feel grateful to receive such a precious gift from her, and definitely keep looking at her instead of trying to find her childhood friend.

“Here. A little gift to show you my. . . gratitude for always sticking by my side and inviting me to your childish events.”

Akako will likely never fully understand why Aoko simply refused to be intimidated by her, or why she keeps Akako close despite how rude the witch could be at times.

After all, she openly declared Nakamori to be her rival in matters of love, and yet the blue child never even acknowledged her as such, simply asking about her feelings for Kaito instead.

In fact, the enchantress is certain that the inspector's daughter would likely help her in pursuing a relationship with someone if Akako ever were to ask for her assistance.

And if she had to be completely honest, there is a certain charm to the other's childish nature. It's refreshing,  _ if  _ she had to be completely honest.

“Well, I can't help it. I enjoy your company a lot!”

Aoko sounds genuinely happy as she cheerfully takes the pink bar of chocolate into her hands. In contrast to her joyfulness, the blue-eyed girl's face looks rather confused, which perfectly highlights her trademark cuteness.

Nakamori has never seen anyone hand out chocolate  _ to girls _ on Valentine's Day, but she doesn't mind one bit. It was a nice tradition, either way, and people are always delighted at getting a sugary treat, effectively putting a smile on a person's face - regardless of their sex or gender.

She puts her hands together in a gesture of gratitude and smiles openly at the long-haired girl, trying to resist the urge to take Akako's hand into her own out of appreciation.

“Is this really for me? That is so thoughtful of you.”

There she goes again, throwing out her affections left and right. Truly, the President of the Detective Club is a strange one.

“Don't read too much into it. Although I do have to admit that I do not hate your company either. Now, if you'll excuse me.”

Swiftly, another chocolate bar appears in the teenage witch’s hands. This time, the wrapping is red, and it appears to be of lower quality than the one Aoko received.

Akako looks around for just a moment, then hands it to another member of her figurative fan club - or perhaps literal one - who seems more than grateful to her, despite being one of oh so many.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title is taken from Eve's (いぶ) 「心予報」
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! (Still counts as this has been in my drafts for a day)  
> Feel free to leave some chocolates in the form of kudos and comments ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
